Red Bull
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Kai prepares to confront ‘Fred’. Sequel to Lacerta.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Red Bull

**Summary**

Kai prepares to confront 'Fred'. Sequel to Lacerta.

**.**

Kai sat in his room trembling with fear. He didn't like reptiles, especially lizards but unfortunately his teammates decided to keep the lizard. He might be captain of G Revolutions but he never made any decisions – he would always be outvoted. He sighed to himself and walked over to his bedside table and grabbed his can of Red Bull. Apparently, Red Bull gave you wings.

A thought formed in his mind and he smirked to himself. If he grew wings he could fly away from Fred. "What kind of a name is Fred anyway?" he asked aloud before taking a sip of his drink. He shook his head. "It was a bad idea leaving them all alone," he added aloud. "But they didn't expect me to stay there with Fred right?"

He certainly hoped not. Although exceptionally tiny, he was certain Fred could bite pretty hard. He didn't want to be the first to receive the bite and if he was bitten first, he certainly would not notify the others. Imagine the humiliation. He shuddered again. It was not something he wanted to experience.

"Red Bull gives you wings..." he said aloud, gazing up at the ceiling. "I wonder what would happen if Fred had some of this..." he trailed off, his mind coming up with possible solutions. Most likely, Fred would get sick and die. Not that Kai cared for the reptilian creature... but he didn't want to be the one responsible for the lizard dying.

"Kai," said Rei, entering Kai's room without permission. Kai sighed and took another swig of this drink. He had grown accustomed to his friends entering his room. Didn't bother him; it wasn't like he was doing anything bad. "Are you drinking again?" he asked, his hazel eyes fixing on Kai's can of Red Bull.

Kai attempted to hide his drink behind his back but it was too late. He had been caught red-handed. "Come on Rei, can't you let a guy drink in peace?" he protested, trying to reason with the cool-headed Chinese blader.

Rei sighed and rolled his eyes. He had always thought Kai was a cold-hearted, ruthless man, not an alcoholic in the making. "Kai, you need to stop drinking that stuff. You'll turn into an alcoholic."

"It's not an alcoholic drink Rei... it's a energy drink and it gives you wings."

"Last year, Red Bull cans exported from Australia were found to have traces of cocaine in them. And besides, you're gonna want more thrills soon so you'll turn to alcohol," reasoned Rei. "Then, you'll be hooked and you won't be able to get of it," he added sternly.

Kai shot him a look of disgust. "What are you, my mother?"

"I'm not a woman Kai."

"Whatever..." Kai mumbled in reply. "Look dude, it gives you wings alright? Have some!" he demanded, thrusting a can in Rei's hand.

Rei slapped it away like it was contaminated. "BACK AWAY YOU FIEND!" he yelled, forming a cross with his fingers.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Come on dude... have some."

Rei knew he wouldn't get out of this one alive unless he drunk some Red Bull. He glanced curiously at the drink. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have a sip... "Alright, alright you win. Give me some."

Kai smiled and handed Rei his can. "Swig it."

Rei craned his neck back and let the cool liquid go down his throat. Surprisingly, it was quite refreshing. "Give me more!" he rasped, stretching his arm out.

"You want wings? I'll give you wings!" Kai declared, throwing another can at Rei.

Rei quickly opened the can and once more craned his neck back. Opening his mouth, he let the cool liquid run down his throat once again. "Wings!" he cried, suddenly jumping onto Kai's bed.

Kai glanced at him surprised then he remembered Rei had never had an energy drink before. It was entirely a new experience for him. He wasn't going to spoil it for him; in fact, he intended to join in with Rei's fun. Kai jumped on the bed with Rei and the two started jumping up and down on the bed, ignoring the squeaks it made.

"RED BULL GIVES YOU WINGS!" the two boys sung as they danced around on the bed. Kai and Rei linked hands and jumped around in a circle.

"What the hell?" said Tyson, entering the room with Fred following behind him. "What are you doing?"

Both Kai and Rei glanced at Tyson and flashed him a big toothy grin. "We have wings."

Tyson raised both his eyebrows. "You really believe that dumb ad? Most energy drinks like Red Bull contain glucose!"

Both boys looked at Tyson and shook their head. "He's crazy."

"He's talking loco and I don't like it," added Rei, glaring.

"It won't give you wings! 200ml of that stuff can contain all the sugar your body needs in a day!"

"Shut up Tyson!" said Rei.

Tyson sighed. He didn't want to resort to violence but the two were asking for it. "Go get them Fred!" he said, picking up the lizard the throwing it at Rei Fred latched onto Rei's arm and bit him on the finger causing Rei to scream like a girl. He bounced off the bed and fell onto the floor clutching onto his sore finger.

Kai pointed his finger at Rei and giggled. "Hee hee hee hee hee."

"Your turn Kai."

Fred launched itself at Kai and bit him on the buttocks. "AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" Kai screamed, his hands automatically going down to touch his butt. He too bounced off the bed and onto the floor. Tyson grinned and pulled out his 5th generation iPod. Discreetly, he filmed the scene right before his eyes.

"Should be a hit on YouTube..." he cackled to himself. "Come on Fred, let's go and tell the others of your success."

Fred stared at Tyson blankly and then broke out into a slow trot after him leaving the two boys alone.

.

Stupid, pointless and lame I know but I need to get this out of the way. It's also the shortest thing I have written which is quite an achievement for me. Review please!


End file.
